The Surprise
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Echo/Skye request by Bureizu za vampire.


**An open ended Echo/Skye oneshot requested by -Bureizu za Vampire-. Seriously that gal will be the death of me. Every time I ask her to do the slightest thing she demands a oneshot. I may not live much longer. Anyhow this is a chao translation of our ocs. And inudemon please dont be mad for the whole echo/skye coupling.**

_''Shit...Shit...SHIT..''_thought a crimson Chao as she slammed shut a heart shaped piece of construction paper. She had let her mind wander for just a moment and her drawing had somehow become......well...she didn't rather want to think about it. She sealed the poorly made thing together with a heart shaped sticker and placed it aside. God, she hated Valentine's day. It made no damned sense to her. All the boys sat their groaning as they had to make 'valentines' for the girls. The girls all giggled as they made theirs and gossipped about who the boys were going to give them to. And the really popular kids sat their and counted in cynical competitions how many valentines they received.

Still it was a tortury kind of fun watching the shy chao pour their hearts out. Tails and Cosmo had finally admitted their feelings and giving short shy kisses when they thought no one was looking, Sonic and Blaze were making out in the corner. And the others were being cynical or stuffing themselves with candy......all expect one that is....

"Hey Skye." A white and light blue chao chirped as he sat down next to her. He was holding A small red valentine in his hand.

"How are you?" she turned to him.

"I hate this holiday."

"So do I.....but at least it gives us a day to do nothing but eat candy and watch people make out." he laughed.

"Yeah I guess." she sighed. Echo smirked at her.

"Who is that for?" he asked pointing words her valentine. She panicked.

"OH!..uhh....no one I just wanted to look busy." Echo kept grinning.

"You could have done something else or thrown it away but you didn't. Come on....what's inside?" he inquired. She cursed herself mentally for not throwing it away. He and she had been friends for a long time. They had a game they liked to play: It involved playing around with the other person's emotions for fun. The winner was the one who had the most fun. Usually she enjoyed the game but right now the hated it....and him.

"No, it's nothing." she lied. He showed her his valentine. It smelled sweet.

"I made these chocolates myself-" she didn't hear anything after that. She was too busy cursing in her head for being so weak when it comes to chocolate. Her mouth began to water. She stopped mentally shouting and opened her chocolate eyes to look at his cyan ones.

"Your one weakness...." he slurred. She pounced on him and went for the chocolate like Golum for the ring in Lord of the Rings. He went for her valentine.

"When someone accepts a valentine it is customary to give one as well!" he laughed. Her eyes widened as she stuffed her face. He opened the heart and his eyes bulged.

"Sk-Skye...." he muttered. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room. Echo was too stunned to move. In his hands was a picture of Him and Skye holding hands kissing in some clouds. He could see why she left and ran after her.

She was halfway down the hall and sobbing quietly. He was playing their game.....he loved it.....now he's probably never talk to her again. These thoughts made her even more depressed and she fell on the floor crying even harder. Echo ran up to her.

"Skye I-" she cut him off.

"GO AWAY!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IN IT NOW YOU HATE ME I KNOW JUST PLEASE..." she didn't know how to finish that sentence. "please......" He knelt down to her level, then lifted her chin with his hand.

"I really liked that valentine Skye." he whispered. She was in shock. She looked at him with eyes full of hope. He was smiling gently at her.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me......I really like you too." he said. He was blushing slightly. Skye felt light headed and opened her mouth.

"I love you, Echo.." she muttered without realising it. The next few minutes were foggy and she wasn't quite sure what was happening. Somehow their lips met and they began snogging passionately. He lifted her off her feet and wrapped his arms around her securely. She was in bliss as they explored each others mouths. Echo brought her back to the class room with his arm around her. They sat down next to each other.

"I love you too Skye.....but we bot hate Valentine's day.....so we'll just tell everyone that we hooked up February 13Th." He chuckled. She smiled and kissed him again.

"It's ok. I think I like this holiday now."

**Well I think that was pretty good. I take requests for any couple except yaoi/yuri, eggman coupling, chaos coupling, and sonream. Until next time, See ya. **

**P.S. I will soon be writing 'I shot an arrow in the air.' or 'Echo's origins' which ever you want to call it.**


End file.
